Sea Green
by noob.smile
Summary: Halle Hogan is the younger sister of Charlie Hogan and she constantly observes her brother’s actions and her brother’s friends, but when one boy catches her eye at the same time her brother is enlisted in the army to be sent to Vietnam Halle’s emotions go
1. Introduction: The War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Stand by Me_…if I did then Chris Chambers probably wouldn't have been killed off…but technically Steven King killed him off in his novella…whatever.

**Summary:** Halle Hogan is the younger sister of Charlie Hogan and she constantly observes her brother's actions and her brother's friends, but when one boy catches her eye at the same time her brother is enlisted in the army to be sent to Vietnam Halle's emotions go haywire and she's stuck in a limbo between love and loss. Chris/OC.

** Rated M because of strong language and some sexually explicit "scenes" in chapters to come. **

* * *

**_Introduction: The War_**

The year was 1963 and more than just what Kennedy's wife was wearing had come into play. The world was on its edge as woman and children across the nation felt the loss of their fathers, brothers, uncles, and cousins in the most wounding parts of their hearts. The wars in Korea and Vietnam had ripped apart the souls of many Americans and very few families had been overlooked by the dreaded call of the military draft.

The draft had no mercy on any single person or soul. It didn't watch the pain in a mother's eyes as her son or husband's birth date was posted on the black and white television sets and it couldn't see the light leave the eyes of those very same men as a bullet tore through them taking with it their lives. The draft was every young woman's fear and every penniless boy's destiny.

* * *

**Author's Note: **All right, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story once I post it and I REALLY hope you enjoyed the intro. I really had to research a lot. So...reviews? Please and thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Neighborhood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Stand by Me_…if I did then Chris Chambers probably wouldn't have been killed off…but technically Steven King killed him off in his novella…whatever.

**Summary:** Halle Hogan is the younger sister of Charlie Hogan and she constantly observes her brother's actions and her brother's friends, but when one boy catches her eye at the same time her brother is enlisted in the army to be sent to Vietnam Halle's emotions go haywire and she's stuck in a limbo between love and loss. Chris/OC.

**Rated M because of strong language and some sexually explicit "scenes" in chapters to come.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Neighborhood_**

Growing up was something I was bad at. I always looked four years older than I was and when I opened my mouth I usually talked like I was _forty_ years older than I was. Hanging around with the bad crowd had become an early hobby of mine. My brother suggested I run along and play with the little girls on more than one occasion, but his life seemed more interesting to me so at age seven I lit my very first cigarette and never looked back. No questions asked, now even as I sit here and suck on a thin, white cancer stick I still wouldn't change my child-like decision. Oh, how things will never change.

At age fifteen I had seen too much to measure with a mile stick and done enough shit to fill up a span of fifty mile sticks. The world was my playground and to me Castle Rock was nothing more than just the kiddy sandbox. I had every intention in of escaping but no means of transportation to get me to the big kid sandbox—in other words I was about just about as stuck as everyone else.

"Why do you keep on watching that shit, Hal. Nobody's 'numbers' ain't ever gonna get called, you homo," came the overly obnoxious voice of a certain Richard "Eyeball" Chambers as he plopped down on the couch beside my brother, Charlie, and me in our humble abode's "Dying" room, where the two of us were watching the news for draft numbers on the television.

We called it the "Dying" room because nobody ever did much living in it. If your eyes weren't glued to the boob tube than you had a puff of smoke around your face and if there wasn't any puff of smoke than you probably had someone on top of you. The couch in there should have been screened for HIV and Aids testing with all the guys that brought home dates to Charlie and my house.

"Jesus Eyeball, you dumb shit, she's a girl—and how the fuck did you get into my house? I thought we changed the locks after the Christianson's house down the street got robbed again," Charlie turned to me to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

We lived about three trailers down from the Chambers'. Our neighborhood wasn't exactly the best of them but it was like a deranged and very dysfunctional family. On one side you had us Hogan's. Big brother and little sister living in a double wide all by themselves because their suicidal father just couldn't carry the load so he shot himself in the face two weeks after the girl was born, and their cracked out whore mother blamed it all on herself and abandoned the kids. Sad sob story, I know.

Then, on the other side of the color spectrum was the Chambers'. There you've got the drunk-ass violent father, sick-tired and beat-up mother, the three older sons in jail, the twitchy middle child, the whimpering three-year-old little girl, and then the other one. Chris; he wasn't usually taken into count when the townies would gossip about the shit that went on in that family because he didn't quite fit into their carefully constructed mold. Chris wasn't terribly bad. He went to school, he got good grades, he was good-looking, he had good friends—but that didn't stop whiny daddies from telling their daughters to stay clear of him. With that knowledge in mind girls were always looking out for him. At school they would stop what they were doing when Chris would stroll in the room with his sandy blonde hair that he had grown out to cover part of his face, and his blue eyes that weren't ever particularly happy but always content—always somewhat hopeful.

He really didn't fit in anywhere.

Any-who, then you had Ace's family. If you haven't heard of Ace then you sure as hell have about umpteen more issues than you thought you did. Ace was wise-guy numero uno and public enemy number one all molded into one kid—well, one "adult". He successfully dropped out of high school in the prime of his junior year taking with him a one very pregnant Janie Kingsley. The two hitched a ride to Vegas in 1962 throwing their ambitions out the car window when they married each other at a cheap _wedding range_. How quaint.

Now Ace lives in the trailer next door with Janie and his daughter, Stacy. I wonder how the kid came up with such an original name.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Charlie, I wasn't the one to change the locks—besides you know Eyeball can pick any lock across the United States—and I swear Eyeball, if your fucking hand gets any closer to my leg I'll beat the living shit out you," I said glaring at the twitchy-eyed boy who sleazily chuckled to himself as took his hand from beside my leg and started messing with the dial on the television.

Three banging knocks came from the front door followed by the cry of Billy Tessio, the kid in the crew that lived in a normal house.

"HEY! Hogan! Come unlock the door before I turn 90, would ya?"

I never quite got why the guys hung out with Billy. He wasn't extremely cool, or real good looking, nor did he have any issues. His mother was probably the sweetest woman on the planet, and his dad was a successful business man. I guess Billy was just looking for a reason to rebel against his family's good nature, but I always found that kind of stupid because being fucked up never really worked in favor for Charlie and me.

"Shut up you dick, I'm coming!" called Charlie as he growled and climbed over the back of the couch.

"Oh good, he's gone, spread them legs Halle!" whispered Eyeball with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Eyeball, before I—"

"Beat the living shit out of me, I know."

The kid was probably the most annoying of all my brother's friends, but I had to hand to him, he did have slightly charming moments. _Slightly_ charming.

"Move over, shit-breath," said Billy as he squeezed into the couch between Eyeball and myself.

There was a loud ruckus from the kitchen and then some yelling and I immediately knew that Vince and Ace had come in through the side door. Not many people knew, but Vince was Ace's first cousin. I guess you could say Vince was the one that would take over when Ace didn't wanted play ball with the kids anymore—in other words Vince's inheritance was us.

Vinnie was a crazy kid. He'd do anything for a dime and he never turned down a dare—it didn't matter what the price was, he'd do it. That was just his nature. Vinnie lived with Ace and Janie because with all his betting, money was hard to come by. His parents kicked him out for stealing their cash when Vince was just thirteen-years-old. Ace let him stay at his place because he knew Vince would never steal from him, and Vinnie never did. Oppose to how he felt about his Ma and Pa, he saw Ace as true family just like how he saw Charlie, Billy, Eyeball, and me as family too…even if I sometimes wished he didn't.

"Ace you know I don't got the money to fix that shit, if I had that money than I'd be living in a place of my own!"

"Vinnie. You broke Stacy's cradle because you were drunk out the ass, if you don't pay for it or fix it, I'm dumping your ass on the street."

Ace never settled a problem by yelling. That was part of his intimidation factor. He never yelled at you. Ace would lower his voice so that you had to listen and by making you listen Ace would somehow make you want to do what he told you. He was the mastermind of all things bull shit.

"Hey kids, time to get in the car," said Ace, almost brightly, as he entered into the dying room.

"Why?" came the dumb ass voice of Billy Tessio.

Rule number one in my neighborhood, never question Jonathan 'Ace' Richards.

"Because I fucking said so, you dumb chicken-shit."

* * *

**Kind of a cliff-ish ending...? Any-who, I'll have the next chapter out shortly. Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming :)**


End file.
